1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dynamic random access memories and more particularly to a control system for periodically refreshing such a memory under a plurality of different operational conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dynamic random access memories, (DRAM's) offer one of the lowest cost per bit alternatives to memory for microprocessor (or processor) based systems. However, a DRAM has some inherent characteristics associated with it which make it more difficult to use than other types of information storage devices.
Some of the problems associated with the use of DRAM's include: refresh requirements, de-selection prior to selection and multiplexing of address lines--row vs. column.